1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an oil sealing structure and in particular to an oil sealing structure applied to a fan and a motor.
2. Related Art
The motor is the heart of a fan. In order to keep a motor in smooth and steady as rotating in high speed, a sleeve bearing is employed to support the shaft of the motor in the prior art. The shaft passes through the sleeve bearing. In addition, an oil seal structure is disposed above the sleeve bearing and around the shaft, so that the lubricant can be contained in the sleeve bearing.
However, the oil seal structure is disposed around the shaft, so that the space for containing the lubricant cannot be air-tightly sealed. Therefore, when the motor runs under high speed for a long time, the lubricant will easily leak from the gap between the sleeve bearing and the shaft. If the motor is turned over and still rotates, the lubricant will leak much faster because of the gravity. This will decrease the lubrication between the shaft and the sleeve bearing, Thereby reduce the reliability and lifetime of the motor and the efficiency of the fan.